The Adventures Of Toshiko Sato In A Blue Box
by DEFiiANCE
Summary: A man in a suit and blue box drops by to visit an old friend and instead end up picking up a dying computer genius from the Torchwood Hub. Tosh/Owen Rose/Doctor
1. Death and Owen

_I first wrote this as a one shot just after Tosh's death. But then I thought ... this could make a good start to my Tosh and the Doctor Adventures. If you do review (please do XD) could you review this chap like a one shot?  
I have no clue where I'm going to go with this, but ) It's the getting there that is the most fun part D Enjoy._

**THE ADVENTURES OF TOSHIKO SATO IN A ****BLUE**** BOX**

Toshiko Sato hadn't always imagined her death to be like this. Alone in the autopsy bay, shivering slightly from the cold stone floor and the chilling fact that Owen was, this time, completely and irrevocably dead.

Then _they_ captured her mother and made her work for them. That when she'd first thought of dying in a far from cushy and 'surrounded by your kids and grandkids in your warm cosy bed' sort of way. That was when she thought of dying under the wheels of a bus or hanging from a noose, so that she could free herself, and in turn her mother, from them. Next, UNITimprisoned her and placed her on the receiving end of a sentence declaring she'd be detained indefinitely. That was when she imagined starving to death or freezing in the cell. Finally, Torchwood. That was when she had to stop imagining death because if she imagined all the new ways she could die, she'd drive herself crazy.

_In the end_, decided Tosh as she lay against the autopsy table _at least I'm dying saving the world. Saving the world with Owen. _She closed her eyes. A volley of scenes bombarded her dark eyelids.

* * *

"_I have a splitting headache."  
_"_Owen ... you have to go. You're the doctor."  
_"_Tosh, please, can't you go? It's a space pig. You can deal with that."  
_And he'd sounded desperate that, even over the phone, those few words had her heading to London.

"_Owen? Another beer?"  
_"_Ta."_ He'd called back from the living room.  
Their fragile friendship had consisted of movies at each other's apartments and a gradual opening up to each other about their pasts. She'd fallen back onto the sofa and he had prised the beer from her hands and allowed her to relax into him, as he wrapped an arm around her.  
That had been the last night that had ever happened. Because Suzie arrived and Owen was too busy with her.

Her and Owen, together, like old times, as he agreed, finally to go on a date with her.  
"_You can be king of the flirts."  
_But then they'd been pulled back to their work, like always.

* * *

She opened her eyes. And was unable to keep them open for more than a few seconds.

* * *

Owen lying, in a pool of his own blood.

Owen yelling at her, mirthlessly yanking back his fingers.

Owen kissing her, urgent and rough.  
Yet, she still liked to think that she had felt a touch of passion and want in that kiss.

* * *

A strange whirring sound filled her ears, but was muffled, as though she was underwater. This time, she didn't open her eyes.

* * *

Owen ... being Owen. That sarcastic, unforgiving, cynical bastard of a man that she'd fallen head over heels in love with.

_And, in the end,_ _she _realised as she lay dying alone against the autopsy table _that was just another tradegy in her life._


	2. The Doctor

**CHAPTER 2**

The Doctor waited for a moment after the TARDIS had stopped before he threw open the doors and appeared upon the threshold of what he hoped was the underground den that Jack called his 'Hub'. If Jack had really told all of his team about him, he wanted to make a grand entrance. If he hadn't ... well, the Doctor was in a hyper mood and wanted to make a dramatic entrance just for the sheer hell of it.

He stepped out the TARDIS and grinned widely. "Hi—" His voice faded to nothing. The Hub was empty. "This better be the right place," he muttered to himself.

Now he stepped fully out of the TARDIS, searching his surroundings for some means to clarify his whereabouts. Everything seemed to be black, white or grey: off white walls, silver computers and a tatty grey sofa with a gun thrown haphazardly onto it. He stuck out his tongue and waggled it about, like he was licking the air. "Definitely twenty-first century."

He walked over to one of the workstations. This one alone had six computer screens on. One was ploughing steadily through a translation programme, one was flashing continuously 'NUCLEAR POWER PLANT: STABILISED', while the remaining four were on the desktop - a blue background with a single word stamped exactly in the centre. It told the Doctor all that he needed to know.

He looked away from the monitors, only to have his eyes drawn towards a photo pinned on the notice board next to the computers. A man and a woman grinned self consciously up to the camera. The photo was only of their faces but they were obviously close from the way that they had caught each others eyes as they smiled. _Like him and Rose._

Stepping backwards, he shouted out. "Hello?!"

_Look down._

He acted on instinct and looked at his feet. Only to jump back, startled.

The bottom of his converses were stained a bright red. A puddle of blood gathered at the bottom of the workstation that he had just been stood at. His hearts pounded slightly faster as he took in the river of blood that led from there to a flight of steep and sharp edged steps.

He swore twice in his own language.

Someone had evidently dragged themselves, or been dragged, across the floor and down the stairs. He stood still for a second, astounded at the rate at which he seemed to attract trouble and weighing up the odds that, if someone had been dragged down there, their attacker would still be present.

The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet for a few seconds and then ran to the top of the stairs. A solitary figure lay in the amphitheatre-like dip; he or she was the obvious source to all the blood. Without pause, he jumped down the stairs three at a time.

The figure was a woman, in her late twenties and japanese. Her eyes were closed yet he sensed that she was still in pain. Fresh tears dripped off the end of her chin onto her chest, clearing a grim free path as they went. His scrutinising gaze swept to her hand pressed against her stomach.

_Gun shot wound. _

In the moments that it took the Doctor to make his observation, his mind had already made its decision: he came to pause in front of her, resting his index and middle fingers against her neck. She didn't move. He couldn't feel anything. Her face was not yet cold, merely cool. That knowledge buffeted the Doctor with fresh hope and he moved his fingers to the left of her neck. This time he could feel something – it was faint and slow but definitely there.

"Yes!" he muttered. Then he gingerly lifted the woman into his arms, stumbling against the table – despite her petite form, she weighed more than he had been bracing himself for.

He was going to save this woman, the woman from the photo.

The TARDIS door flew open as he reached it. She recognised the emergency and opened another door into a corridor, off of which lay the medical bay.

He ignored the open passageway however and instead ran towards the control console. His shoes slammed to a halt and he swivelled to place the woman onto the sofa, before leaping round the console, maniacally pressing buttons, pulling levers and talking himself through the driving procedure as he always did (although usually there was someone there to listen and he could pretend he was talking to them). His bloody shoes left an ugly reminder of their predicament on the metal grating. He pulled down one final lever and the TARDIS jolted as she dematerialised.

Remembering the mysterious woman, he sprinted to the couch just in time to catch her from falling off. As he held her steady, applying pressure to her wound at the same time, the Doctor looked at her face.

_Dr Sato._

* * *

The Doctor ran out the TARDIS, threw open the doors of the storage cupboard that he was parked in and ran into Cardiff A&E.

"Help! Somebody help her!"

About a dozen doctors and nurse ran towards him at the sight of the body in his arms. The patients in the crowded waiting room that he had charged into stared at the commotion. One couple got up and hurried their young child away, while an insolent middle-aged man stood up in defiance.

"This is preposterous! I've been waiting here for hours! If waltzing in laying someone's arms makes–" But then he stopped as Toshiko was plucked from the Doctor's arms and laid onto a crash trolley. He sat back down, shamefaced and white from the squeamish sight of her wound.

The Doctor had chosen Cardiff Central Hospital simply because it was closest. In hindsight, he should probably have gone to some distant, future hospital where she could have definitely been saved but he hadn't wanted to risk the bumpy journey, in fear that she might not survive it.

Toshiko was rushed away. The Doctor could only watch helplessly.

A youngish blonde nurse detached herself form the crowd following the trolley and laid a hand on his arm. "Sir? Can I ask you to come to reception to give in her details and then I'll show you to the relatives room where you can wait for news."

He nodded and allowed himself to be led away, in the opposite direction of Toshiko.

* * *

It was two hours later that the doctors came to see him.

The blonde nurse had just been back to inform him that Toshiko's work colleagues would be arriving to see her soon. But the Doctor had no wish to see Jack nor to meet the infamous Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones and Owen Harper that Jack had constantly harped on about during the year that never as. He was on the verge of leaving when the three doctors, two male and one female walked in. They paused outside the door, an unheard exchange, and then pushed down the handle to enter.

The Doctor didn't dare look at their faces.

"John Smith?" One of the male doctors spoke first, his unnaturally loud voice cutting into him after the frigid silence of the relatives room.

"Yes."

"I'm ... very sorry ..." The Doctor blinked. He finally looked up at their faces. All three of them were wearing the practiced and professional mask of sympathy. "Toshiko died approximately twenty minutes ago. Her heart gave out several times. She had lost too much blood."

The female broke in. She had a much softer voice and was either an extremely good actress or genuinely sorry about Toshiko's death. "We tried to resuscitate her but she'd gone."

An awkward silence fell. The Doctor stood up. "I want to see her." Numbly, he walked to the door.

When he got there the blinds in resus were open and he could see a bed, surrounded by three people. He should have realised that they'd barge straight in. They were, even with one member less, still Torchwood. Jack and Gwen stood on either side of the head of the bed. A man, Ianto or Owen, hung back at the bottom. Gwen was sobbing heavily and as the Doctor watched him place his hand carefully into Toshiko's, Jack's eyes filled too and tears slid down his sorrowful face.

The Doctor turned and kept walking.

_There you have it folks. Toshiko's adventures in a blue box! ;) I didn't say it'd be long!  
R&R please and then if I'm feeling NICE I might (might) write another chapter lol XD_


	3. I Loved Him

_Okay ... I wasn't really EVIL enough to kill Tosh off for ever. That RTD's job!  
I am also going to shamelessly plug my other stories ... Back Again is a Jack/Gwen fic and Silent Onlookers is a memorial fic! Worth a read lol XD Shameless advertising!_

**CHAPTER 3**

By all intents and purposes it had been a good day. He'd saved a small planet from a creature which had appeared after a séance gone wrong and he'd still had the time to visit the shopping mall on Collunarium to buy a new pair of converses.

_And he'd still be home for tea. _

He knew exactly what Rose would have said at his hectic day – that he acted too much like a superhero from some cheesy TV movie and that he needed to slow down. But she'd have said it teasingly because they'd both have known that she loved the way he lived and wouldn't have changed it for the world.

But then his thoughts drifted away, coming to land on a petite japanese woman lying on her death bed with her friends gathered around her, sobbing.

His thoughts had been doing that a lot recently. His infrequent dreams were populated by her face, calling for him to find her, to bring her back too. He had no idea why she was haunting him like she was. But she was and that disturbed the Doctor more than he was admitting to himself. He didn't _do_ letting people in anymore, not after Rose.

He'd never seen Jack cry before either, not even after that day when the city full of school children had died and Rose had silently held him as they wept silently. Even then Jack had kept it bottled in. That tormented the Doctor too. If Jack could cry so freely about someone, he must have truly loved them.

_So just try the plan._

The reckless part of his brain thrust forwards the semi formed idea that had been brewing in his head for the week since Toshiko had died.

_If you're careful._

He'd have to wait for Jack and his gang to leave but by then it might be too late.

_Or you can just go for it. Be dangerous._

His hand threaded through his hair. A few lose strands were tugged out. They lay in his flattened palm. Then he blew on them and the floated down into the grating.

_Dangerous it is._

* * *

The hospital still had the same hustle and bustle that it had had when the Doctor had last been there. However this time it seemed muffled, quieter as his ears were filled with an all-consuming roaring noise that began whenever he contemplated the full consequences of his plan.

_Reapers._

_Earth._

_Himself._

His sonic screwdriver opened the lock of the toilet that he had parked in and then he turned and discreetly locked it again from the outside.

Contrary to his usual suit and converses combo, he was dressed in smart black trousers, a crisp blue shirt and shiny black shoes – the unofficial code of someone high up in the hospital. He felt the physic paper rustle in his pocket as he moved forwards.

The corridor was full of people and he stood casually in a doorway watching the far end of the corridor where he knew that in exactly (he looked at his watch briefly) one minute and thirty-nine seconds, his past self would appear, walking in a fluster back to the TARDIS.

Sure enough, his past self hurried past and the Doctor jogged forwards.

He passed the room where he knew Toshiko was laying in but declined the urge to look in. He slowed to a walk and rounded the corner ... and stopped dead.

Jack and his two colleagues were stood talking to a pair of young nurses.

Gwen looked around at the sound of footsteps (_god, she MUST be related to Gwyneth_). Gwen managed a strained smile. The Doctor managed a strained smile back. Jack hadn't noticed him.

The Doctor turned stiffly and walked back up the corner. He really didn't want to talk to Jack.

_Move! You idiot!_

Free of the rabbit caught in the headlights moment, the rest of his brain kicked in.

He walked as fast as he could without looking like a fool to resus. The doors swung open and a greying man surely nearing retirement age in scrubs came out. He regarded the Doctor with suspicion.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there. We're prepping a body to be moved to the chapel of rest."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Sorry, I'm forgetting myself. John Smith." He shook the man's hand. "I have recently joined the board of directors at this hospital. The police have just contacted us about the death of Miss Sato saying that they want a look at the body." At this he pulled out the physic paper and flashed it at the frowning man. "I volunteered to move the body to a smaller locked room. You know, see a bit of the hospital at the same time"

"Well Mr Smith, I'm Kevin Heller and I'm afraid that we were given strict instructions to take the body straight to the chapel of rest, ignoring all police. I was also not aware that the board of directors had appointed someone new recently." He spoke down his nose at the Doctor, allowing a touch of disbelief to colour his voice.

_Damn Damn Damn!_

"In fact Mr Smith, I am certain that they haven't. If you'd like to come with me please."

He grabbed the Doctor's forearm and pulled him onto the main corridor. They had barely gotten three steps when the triplet of doctors who had spoken to him in the relatives room passed him.

"Hey? Aren't you--?" the male doctor inquired.

"No."

He was pulled on.

"Ah. I'm going to hand you over to one of the relief doctors. With the state this hospital is in I hardly need to be wasting my time with you." He called out to a passing doctor. She was wearing a red UNIT beret but other than that was dressed exactly like the rest of the rest of the staff in the hospital. "Excuse me? Hey! Excuse me? Dr Jones!"

She turned around. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before her. The Doctor widened his eyes too, trying to warn her against saying anything that would give him away anymore.

He listened as Kevin Heller outlined what he'd caught the Doctor trying to do to Dr Jones. Then Heller stalked off and Martha grabbed his forearm in the same place that Heller had and yanked him into a side room.

_I am__ going to have bruises._

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Oh yes. That's right. No good to see you Doctor."

She smiled widely and pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you Doctor."

"Good to see you too Martha." He grinned too and pulled away. "Listen, I'm trying to save a friend. Well when I say friend. Acquaintance really. Friend of a friend who I met once for about quarter of an hour. And possibly friend of an ancestor of an acquaintance." He stopped. "Okay, now I've confused myself." He looked up. Martha was snorting at his gaggle of words. "Back to the point. I'm trying to save a friend who's dead. But I might be able to bring her back if I get her somewhere within an hour after she died. Well, now about thirty minutes. But that Heller guy realised I wasn't real and threw a tantrum."

"It's hardly surprising," Martha broke in. Everyone's on red alert after the explosions. UNIT flew in relief staff for the hospitals and clear up operations. That's why I'm here." Her face softened. "Is that how she died? In the explosions?"

"Explosions? Wait, what explosions? And no she was shot. What explosions though? There aren't meant to BE any explosions today. Other wise I would have picked a different day to land!"

"But they're all over the city! Surely you didn't think the hospital was this buy normally?"

"You are humans." He earned a glare from Martha. "Just ... sshh! I need to save her. Can't you go and get her? I'll come with you. You'll have clearance right?"

"Yes."

"Please." The Doctor looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

"Ten minutes. Come on TARDIS. Ten minutes. We've only got ten minutes."

The Doctor and Toshiko were back in the TARDIS, taking the journey that the Doctor hadn't wanted to risk in the first place in case it killed Toshiko.

_Too late. They'__ve already done that part for me._

The TARDIS jolted more than usual, trying her hardest to reach speeds that TARDIS' shouldn't really reach.

_Four minutes._

She gave one final, magnificently huge bump as she landed.

This time when he opened the door, he was already in the waiting room. There was only three people waiting, all of them with different skin hues and numbers of eyes. The receptionist however looked vaguely human; he had two arms, two legs, one head, pink skin and one eye. He took one look at the Doctor and pressed a hidden button.

A team of seven healerons in white full body suits marched out in formation. Healerons were all like the receptionist - all male, all with one eye and all worked in the hospital that was the complete surface of their planet. The Doctor had visited here about one hundred and fifty-one times before and knew that, in the topmost wards, you could view the Mighty Galllern Falls.

"How long has it been dead?" the receptionist shouted at him.

"About fifty-five minutes. Shot wound to the stomach. Severe loss of blood. Heart gave out. And _it_ is a _she_."

The last healeron nodded curtly in thanks for the information before shutting the door with a slam.

"If you could take a seat. It should hopefully be alive in less than half an hour," informed the receptionist,

The Doctor slumped on the nearest seat. They were soft and comfy and they were all placed around the outside of the room so that the teleport device could be placed in the centre of the room. As he watched a flash of white lit the room and the TARDIS disappeared. The receptionist immediately walked to him and handed him a slip with a swiggle of foreign writing on. "Parking ticket number 1009754238."

_Relatively quiet day then._

He felt himself sink into the seat. He looked around curiously. This room had been redecorated since he'd last visited. Before it was blue and silver, but now everything was white. White chairs, white floor, white walls, white desk, white uniforms, white window frames, white sky outside. After a while it hurt his eyes just thinking about it. He closed them as a wave of tiredness swamped him.

Despite his immediate concern for Toshiko, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Excuse me?" The Doctor awoke with a start. A Healeron was standing over him, a different one from before. Seeing as they worked seventeen hour shifts at a time, he must have been asleep for a _long_ time.

_Toshiko_.

He shot bolt upright. "Toshiko?" His voice sounded unbearably worried even to his ears.

The Healeron smiled. "It is awake. The procedure took an extremely long time, given that It was brought in so close to our deadline. It has been sleeping for the past four hours. As have you." He sprung to his feet. "It's on Ward Kekertyper," the Healeron finished, interpreting his action correctly.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" The Doctor exclaimed, wringing the Healeron's hand. He stopped. "Hang on. Kekertyper? Isn't that one the top wards? Can't you see the Galllern Falls from there?"

"Yes, but not now. It is night."

"Right. Quite right too." Sure enough the sky had turned black outside. He grinned his famous grin and bounced to the teleport.

* * *

"Toshiko."

Toshiko opened her eyes groggily. She looked around warily. She was in a bed in a hospital ward, by the looks of things. The ward was painted a relaxing blue colour and was dimly lit; the only light came from a source to her right and a small lamp that was fastened to her bed. To her left were two rows of unoccupied beds. It would have looked remarkably like a hospital ward on Earth if it wasn't for the mass of technology that was wired up to each bed. Also at the end of the ward, instead of a door or window, a column of blue light that she was sure was a teleport reached from the ceiling to the floor. She looked to her right and gasped. The narrow ward opened out into a circle. There were no walls, only glass windows which stretched the full height of the room.

Beyond the windows was an amazing spectacle – thousands and millions of stars were pouring into a chasm which opened up beneath it. As she watched were they sprayed back up, only to fall back into the gaping hole. The beauty was suspended in the sky and was providing the majority light which lit the room.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas no more," she muttered to herself.

The sight captivated her imagination and she watched the endless cycle of falling and spraying and falling again for minutes.

"The Mighty Galllern Falls."

A voice came from the side of her bed. A handsome man with a crumpled blue shirt and ruffled hair was sat in a chair by the side of her bed, looking at the stars too.

"Pardon?"

"That is the Mighty Galllern Falls. That hole just appeared one day and the stars started pouring in. Beautiful."

"Yes." The silence lapsed by for another minute until Toshiko broke it. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

The man looked at her. He had brown eyes that were filled with wisdom and were too old for his face and his overall expression was one of great sadness.

"Right. Sorry. The Doctor. We've met before. Space pig, remember?" His face brightened for a moment. She looked puzzled for a minute.

"The only man I met there with your name was another man. Older, in a leather coat."

"Yes. Sorry, that was me. I change my face. Kind of my way of cheating death."

"That was you? How--?" She stopped and her face fell. The Doctor, watching her, felt his face fall too. She spoke again in a hushed voice that was clouded by emotions. "Why am I here?"

"You were shot. Just once in the stomach but you died."

"But I'm alive." Her eyes filled with tears, glistening in the light cast by the Galllern Falls. "How am I alive?"

"This is the year 8905. You're in the hospital planet of Healeronatew. They brought you back," the Doctor explained gently. Toshiko seemed to accept the absurd piece of information without problems.

"The explosions? Gray?"

The Doctor nodded.

Her face crumpled completely and the tears spilled over onto her cheeks. The Doctor was reminded forcefully of how he'd found her, the fresh tears still dripping off her chin as she lay unconscious.

She was sobbing now, gasping random words which mean nothing to him. "I can't ... not without Owen ... it's ... I can't ... Owen ..."

He could think of only one thing to do. He stood up, sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from her emotions.

She gasped small breaths and clung onto his t-shirt tightly, her tears wetting his shoulder.

"I loved him."

_You know the drill. R&R please )_


	4. Going Home

_Hey hey! Sorry this has taken SO long :S  
This chapter is kind of the mesh between the 'saving her' and 'adventures' parts. Woop Woop!_

**CHAPTER 4**

It should have been two weeks before Toshiko was discharged. The Doctor, being the Doctor, managed to wheedle it down to four days.

They talked a lot in those four days. Toshiko (or Tosh as the Doctor learned that everyone called her) told the Doctor about Owen, her family and her life at Torchwood. In turn, the Doctor told Tosh about his adventures, Rose and his home. They accepted each other as they were; both of them were able to emphasise, or at least sympathise, with the problems they had faced. Both of them could laugh at one another's mishaps, smile at their fortunes.

Tosh had never believed in past lives but she couldn't help the cliché feeling that she knew the Doctor from somewhere. But when she'd expressed that to him, he had confirmed that they'd never met before, expect for the space pig incident.

* * *

"Oh my god." Tosh gasped as she ran her hand up the rails beside the door in the TARDIS. "It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor laughed a smug laugh that made Tosh turn around to face him. He was still stood outside the door.

"What?"

"My friend who used to travel with me, Martha Jones, bet me £50 that you wouldn't say anything about the size straight away, you'd just look around and then ask me quiet questions. I bet her that you'd exclaim out loud because that's what every person who has seen this has ever done!"

"Martha Jones?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." Tosh repeated. "Jack brought her in to work for us for a week."

"What a coo inky dink!"

Tosh laughed and walked back inside. "But it's bigger on the inside?"

"Yep." He popped the p.

"How?" The Doctor laughed this time and started explaining.

* * *

Tosh exited the TARDIS first, followed by the Doctor who had his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. He whispered words of reassurance as she prepared to face the people who had thought she was dead for days.

They emerged onto the roof of an office block that stood by Cardiff Bay.

The Doctor groaned loudly while Tosh stood dumbstruck by the fact that she needn't have practiced her hello speech to Jack because the Doctor was a crap driver and had parked them a mile away.

She walked forwards to the edge of the building and observed the mayhem below her.

"I landed an hour after you got shot."

"If that's right too," replied Tosh sarcastically, not in the mood for consolations or reunions for that matter.

The scene that played out before her was pandemonium. The tireless wailing of fire engine, ambulance and police sirens filled the air but the noise of people, of civilisation was strangely subdued as everyone realised that the worst was over and they slipped numbly into shock. The proof of the bombings was clear where ever she looked. Some buildings were still smouldering. Others were still in the grasp of a devouring fire.

_This must be what war is like._

It felt odd to be standing there; like a god. This was her past yet she had come back and was surveying it from up high.

She could see the Millennium Centre, under which she lay dying. She could see the police station where Rhys probably still was. She could see Turnmill, the place where Owen was merely atoms in the air.

A sudden wave of longing for Jack, to be enveloped safely in his impenetrable arms, for Ianto, for his cup of heavenly coffee and a smile, for Gwen, for a gossip and a hug, and for Owen, for a broken smile from him that could make her smile back if she was feeling suicidal.

She didn't even know if Ianto or Gwen were alive. It had plagued her constantly when she had been lying in the hospital bed and she felt that she needed to know.

"I can't face them Doctor." She didn't face him as she talked. "But could we find out if they're alright. Seeing them again would hurt us all so much that I'd rather not." The Doctor nodded.

"Tosh, the longer that you leave this, the more it's going to hurt."

"I know."

She seemed so resolute that the Doctor shook his head at her strength for not crying when she so desperately wanted to. "There'll be a death role."

* * *

The Doctor and Tosh scrolled down the seemingly endless list of names on the official death register of the Cardiff Bombings 2008.

_Harry Hae  
__Gary Hafter  
__Millicent Hart__e  
__Owen Harper  
__Frederick Hedret_

_Kevin Jackort  
__Penelope Jacobs  
__Kelly Jacobs  
__Adam Jolet  
__Olivia Juno_

_Toni Ryte  
__Yvonne Sabuna  
__James Sara  
__Toshiko Sato  
__Bartimus Scartelper_

_Iris Wilfred  
__Thomas Wilga  
__Gary Wilima  
__Jade Williams  
__Evelyn Wsyer_

The one thing that the Doctor hadn't been expecting after she'd finished reading was to turn around to him and ask if she could travel with him. He'd been prepared for bursting into tears, fainting, running out of the TARDIS, smashing something, asking what the date was or declaring that she was hungry.

Instead, he was so taken aback at the outright question from the usually shy and timid Miss Sato that he just … agreed.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

The one thing that Tosh hadn't been expecting when she asked him was straightforward yes. She been prepared for umming and ahhing, a straightforward no, a long lecture on why that wasn't a good idea, a short lecture on why it was a brilliant idea, an insistence that she visited Jack first, a quirky roundabout yes or a gentle let down.

Instead, she was so taken aback at the outright answer from the usually logical and thorough Doctor that she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes." He grinned the wonky grin which never failed to place a smile on her face yet.

_Okayy ... I'm trying to donwload the new MSN but my PC is SO slow :)  
And plus, I have a thing about talking in front of people and guess what we have to do in english on Thursday. In front of a certain someone__ ;P  
Anyway, random 'let's tell the whole world all my troubles' moment over XD  
What do you think? R&R please! :D_


End file.
